Trust Albus SeverusScorpius yaoi
by Amethyst King
Summary: Scorpius needs to see if Albus trusts him. Established relationship, but no mpreg. Free chocolate frog cards for reviews.


oneshot Albus/Scorpius. Graphic yaoi, but with a message.

_If you trust me, meet me in the Room of Requirement as soon as you receive this._

_-S.M_

That was all the note said. Albus shot straight up, a rarity in a room full of exhausted students who had just finished their O.W.L exams.

Trust.

Did Albus trust him? Probably.

Albus and Scorpius had been seeing each other in secret since the Christmas Holidays when they were the only Hufflepuffs to stay. In those beautiful two weeks, they found out that they had more in common than they thought.

They couldn't figure out why their families couldn't cooperate.

They were the only Hufflepuffs in their respective families for as far back as anyone could remember

They were incredible at Wizard's Chess

They supported the same Quiddich team, but were equally awful at the game itself

Last but not least, they were both gay and weren't sure how their families would take it.

But the indescribable, omnipresent, powerful trust that only those whom Albus Severus Potter was named after came from?

He wasn't sure.

But the thought of standing Scorpius up was simply unbearable.

Albus had got all the way to the sixth floor of the castle without running into any of his nosy cousins. However, he did run into his brother (even worse).

"Al, your dorm is by the kitchen. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I was just, erm, uh,"

His hands were shaking with nerves. How was his father able to lie on such short notice with everyone?

"I.. wanted to ask Professor Longbottom about my Herbology exam. He's the head of Gryffindor, after all."

"But he sleeps in the-"

"Gotta go!"

Albus sprinted up the stairs. That was way to close of a call. James knew that something was up with his little brother.

When he finally got to the tapestry, Albus thought as he walked past

"_I need to show Scorpius that I trust him"_

"_I need to show Scorpius that I trust him"_

"_I need to show Scorpius that I trust him"._

When the door opened, Albus almost fell over.

It was so beautiful. And Scorpius was right in the middle of it.

The room was huge and round with magic lava flowing down the walls and reappearing at the top illuminating the room. It was artfully furnished in all black with a couch, a huge bathtub, a shelf stocked with various bottles, but that wasn't what caught Albus' attention.

It was the bed.

The bed was huge, big enough for Hagrid and round. It was made of Cherry wood and had a domed canopy carved like vines.

And there was Scorpius.

The milky planes of his soft skin glowed in the low light and his pale blond hair was swept away from his gorgeous, silvery grey eyes. In his soft, red silk boxers he looked like a misplaced angel.

Albus realized what this was. Scorpius wanted to see if he trusted his love enough to make love. Sure, he had thought about it. In the darkness of the night he had even played Scorpius' part with his hands until the world faded to white.

Scorpius stood on the dark stone floor. Albus was glad he wore a cloak because his pants were showing his discomfort.

"You trust me." Said Scorpius. It wasn't a question. It was a statement

Albus felt cornered. He wanted to trust Scorpius, and seeing him trying (and succeeding) to arouse him was almost too much. Albus needed this. Their relationship needed this.

Albus had no response but a kiss. A full-on oral attack, but gentle at the same time. Scorpius was doing things with his tongue that Albus had never felt before. The hot, wet muscle caressed his teeth and jaws as they fell onto the bed and began to feel each other.

Whereas the Hufflepuff robe Albus wore covered everything, Scorpius boxers were getting far too small to hold him in.

Albus sat up on his lover's pelvis and took a long, lusty look at him.

"Please, Albus. Let me undress you" said Scorpius.

Albus was only too happy to comply. Pale fingers like spiders undid the black and yellow tie. Although it was warm, Albus's nipples stood straight out. Albus began to pant as his lover took off his robe and began to unbutton his shirt.

Albus had already taken his shoes and socks off when Scorpius got to his pants. With a sly smirk, he removed the pants slowly and painstakingly. When all that was left was them both in their underwear, Albus could not look anymore. He knew if he did his manhood would take over and they would have to wait for this moment even longer than they already had

Scorpius took both of their underwear off quickly. He too felt that they should not wait any longer than they already had.

He began to kiss Albus, soft cherubic lips sensing his rapidly increasing pulse and tuning in with it. He ran his hand through Albus' hair on his chest. Scorpius' member was dense and becoming harder to control. His tip wept for more as the shaft encouraged him. Everything was starting to blur when Scorpius knew the time was right.

He rolled Albus over, not sure what to do. Luckily, the Room of Requirement had had this scenario before and gave him a bottle of a sweet-scented clear liquid.

Scorpius managed a giggle through his intense arousal. Gotta love the room of requirement.

Albus braced himself on Scorpius' legs but the first blow wasn't what he thought it would be. A cold liquid dripped down his back as it made its way to his opening. He let out a nervous giggle-Scorpius would naturally think of everything.

Albus tightened his hold. He knew what was coming.

The first shove was exhilarating, incredible. Like a baby's first breath.

Everything he knew and understood ebbed away as the only presence became Scorpius. Scorpius had somehow managed to become a part of him, and nothing else mattered.

The forces became quicker as Scorpius began to clutch his lover. Albus bit his lip so hard he bled. No way was he going to break this perfect rhythm with such foul noises.

With Scorpius growing rapidly inside him, Albus arched his spine for a more sensual access. He was starting to sweat and he was hardly moving.

Albus dared not look at firm, hard growth nestled between his testicles. Looking at it would only make it harder not to climax and end their beautiful unity. His member wept for release that only Scorpius could grant. Nothing mattered more than getting Scorpius to explode. Pain and pleasure, in equal parts, was the most lethal combination ever made.

Albus faltered when Scorpius began to take notice of his lover's growth. Scorpius adjusted himself accordingly and began to fell it with every part of his body. When they got to each others' groins, Albus could take it no longer. He lay Scorpius on his back and looked down at him.

Sweat glimmered on his hairless chest and lean body. Nothing had ever looked so perfect than the gray eyes, storming and ready to strike.

Albus held him down by the hard-nipped breasts and inserted himself. Unlike him, Scorpius loved to make noises and howl for more.

When Albus and Scorpius hit eachother's pleasure points they yowled in praise, knowing that the moment was not far away. Every little twitch could be the last. Every second could be the second of beautiful chaos

And right then-trust.

Albus knew and understood that he would only trust Scorpius to make him feel this way. No one could understand him this way or make him feel this way.

And they climaxed.

At first, neither of them were sure what had come over them, but an earthquake came over their bodies as a volcano went off below. The salty, white fluid poured from their dark places like patronuses, chasing all negative feelings away leaving only two very sexually sated teenage boys.

Albus rolled over to where his boyfriend was

"I trust you-forever" he whispered in his ear.

Scorpius held Albus' hands

"I love you too" he whispered.


End file.
